A Revealing Truth
by discontinueduse
Summary: Having finally reunited back on Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku, and Kairi decide to meet up on the beach one morning. When Kairi is stoodup she goes looking for the other two and finds more than she ever expected. RikuSora pairing. Shounenai.


**First the disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The characters, locations, etc., of the game and story belong to them. I only take credit for utilizing the muses they sent me :heart:

**Second the trivial notes: 1.) **This fic takes place after the second game. / **2.) **I imagined Kairi's house located in such a way that her room can overlook Destiny Islands. o.O /

**+ This is my first fanfic. I've written many stories of my own, but never worked with characters from an already existing media. I wrote this randomly, it is short, it is simple, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**+ Reviews are greatly appreciated; outside opinions advance improvement and encourage me to write more! I do not appreciate disparagement. If you have complaints/criticisms feel free to let me know _constructively._ Flames will be ignored. Thanks :3**

**A Revealing Truth**

Kairi couldn't seem to stop them; the tears that were flowing freely, streaming along her cheeks, stinging her eyes and making them red. She wiped them away hastily when she heard Sora and Riku calling her name from outside. She ran into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face, dabbing it away with a towel, then over to her bedroom window and opened it, yelling, "here I come!"

"We'll wait for you on the island!" Sora replied.

"And Kairi, don't take forever in there, okay?" Riku said teasingly.

She watched as both boys sprinted to the beach shore, racing each other. Riku pushed Sora lightly, sending him splashing into the water.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kairi could hear Sora yell.

"Not my fault you lost your balance," Riku replied casually. "I win."

She closed the window on the picture of Sora splashing Riku. Both laughing happily.

**Earlier that Day**

Kairi heard her alarm go off. She didn't expect to sleep through it.

"Oh no!" She sat up in bed looking at the time. "I'm late; I hope Sora and Riku are waiting for me!"

She jumped out of bed, rushing into the bathroom. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Of course they were waiting for her. They always waited for her…

She got dressed quickly and ran out the front door zipping up her jacket. She was very excited to be meeting with them this morning- it had been a long time since they could spend time together like this..

Her pace slowed once she reached their designated meeting place, which was the tree house, and she saw that no one was there.

"Hmph." She looked around. They must be on the beach- or at the cave, even? She decided on the latter once she came to the beach and still saw not hide nor hair of either boy. She looked in the direction of the cave before jogging up to it.

"Sora? Riku? You in there?" She called.

Neither answered. She decided to check anyway, in the case that she hadn't called loud enough. _Apparently she hadn't called loud enough_. Once inside, Kairi could see both of their shadows draped against the wall. The shapes were rather intriguing. She called their names just a decibel lower than a whisper this time. A whisper that neither of them could hear through the intensity of their beating hearts and uneven panting.

"So…ra?"

She slowly peeked around the jagged rocks that were blocking her view.

"Ri……..ku?"

It was in full view now: Riku grasping handfuls of Sora's tousled hair, their lips working slowly together; open, hot mouths seizing each other hungrily, restless tongues vying for attention. Sora had one hand on Riku's neck, bringing him in for more, the other hand clenching the chest of Riku's jacket.

Kairi covered her mouth before a gasp of surprise could escape her. And _holy hell, _what was she seeing? Before she could even begin to fathom the scene that captured her attention, both boys had stopped abruptly, looking at one another.

"What?" Riku asked, letting go of Sora's hair and dropping both hands to the other boy's shoulders; his mouth impatiently requested more.

Sora turned his head slightly so the kiss landed on his jaw. "Did you hear something?"

_**They heard me!**_Kairi thought with panic. Without a nanosecond's pause she turned and dashed from the cave, feet working twice as hard as they ever had before, and didn't stop until she was in the confines of her room at which point she collapsed against the door in a flood of tears.

_What had she seen_?

It agitated and confused her. She felt completely betrayed and lost just thinking about it. And utterly, painfully heartbroken. She buried her face in her hands, begging for the weeping to stop but knowing that it wouldn't as she was assaulted from every angel by emotions she could barely understand. The salty droplets pooled between her fingers and spilled down her face as she struggled in vain to catch her breath and stop her mind from swimming hazily. Any moment she would black out, until she heard his voice calling her back from the darkness…

"Kairi!" It was Sora.

And Riku wasn't far behind… "Hey, Kairi, you up there?"

She looked up, wiping her tears away hastily when she heard both boys beckoning her from outside her window. She ran to the bathroom and started to splash cold water on her face.

"Okay. So maybe she _did_ go to the tree house," Sora sighed.

"I told you we should have gone there first, dork." Riku replied, playfully smug.

Both boys started to walk away.

"Here I come!" Kairi ran to her window and shouted after them.

Sora snorted defiantly at Riku, "told you she'd still be at home." He spun around and waved up to Kairi. "We'll wait for you on the island!"

"And Kairi," Riku looked over his shoulder with a smirk to Kairi, "don't take forever in there, okay?"

She nodded to herself. "…yeah."

She watched as both boys sprinted to the beach shore, racing each other. Riku pushed Sora lightly, sending him splashing into the water.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kairi could hear Sora yell.

"Not my fault you lost your balance," Riku replied casually. "I win."

She closed the window on the picture of Sora splashing Riku. Both laughing happily.

In closing I hope you enjoyed reading.

I love my muses :snug:

**+Reviews are appreciated. Go let me know what you think!**

**+ I've already worked on two more installments of this story. 1.) What exactly happened in the cave. / 2.) What happens when the three of them finally meet up on the beach. **That's gotta be awkward, huh?

**+Your interest may determine whether I put up these other two chapters (though, this fic could stand as its own whole short story, which is how it was originally intended. )**

**+Thanks:love :**


End file.
